


Cheat days

by FancyPotatocake



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crepes, Established Relationship, Multi, for the first day of annweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPotatocake/pseuds/FancyPotatocake
Summary: Despite her usually stricter diet, Ann's partners let her have a couple of cheat days. She always chooses the same treat.





	Cheat days

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this for a friend since they dont have a ao3 acc yet
> 
> their first and only submission for annweek, ot3 on a crepes date

"How can ya eat this stuff all the the time?" Ryuji asked, after swallowing a mouthful of the large crepe in his hand. His face scrunched up, as he looked over the sugary treat again, as if wondering if another bite was worth getting a cavity. "Ya really gonna tell me you eat this shit all the time and then come cryin' to us 'bout how you gained weight this week?" He asked playfully, grinning at the blonde girl linked on his arm, as another girl hanged off hers.

"Hey! I didn't come crying to you guys about gaining weight last week!" Ann replied cheekily, Shiho giggling at the exchange before biting at her own crepe. The three of them were sitting on a bench, Ryuji's arm thrown across Ann's shoulder as Ann's arm held onto Shiho's as they ate their desserts. This was a normal date for the three of them, and yet Ryuji still hasn't gotten used to the treat, apparently. Ann thought briefly to get ramen tomorrow night to repay him. But then again, it's his fault for choosing chocolate of all flavors, instead of strawberry like Ann's or blueberry like Shiho's.

"Maybe we should hit the gym again soon so you won't have to complain about it by the time your next shoot rolls up," Shiho said smiling at Ann as the blonde girl groaned and the boy simply smirked.  
"I'm in!"

"I'm not."

Shiho and Ryuji both laughed at her scowl, and Ann's face transformed into a pout as her girlfriend and boyfriend continued to be amused by her apparent allergy to the gym. 

Well, no. She wasn't allergic to the gym, she was just slower at working out compared to those two. It was a blessing and a curse, though the blessing mostly came from the fact that her partners wore tank tops at she shamelessly stared at their muscles as they both tried to help her with her form, but other than that, working to be the top model was a lot more effort than she would've imagined. Which is why Ryuji and Shiho were generous enough to let her have cheat days. Though, did they really count as cheat days, since they've had the routine of eating crepes together since forever? And it was too often to even be a "once in a while" sort of thing? Did it matter? Probably not.  
"That's probably because you eat too many effin' crepes," Ryuji said before adding, "Hell, ya eat too much sweet stuff in general."

"At least she doesnt stuff her face with ramen and beef bowls all the time," Shiho butted in with a smirk. "It's amazing how neither of you can admit to eating junk all the time." When both blondes replied with a "Hey!" Shiho simply shrugged.

"This is good though. I wouldn't mind having another cheat day tomorrow to have more of this."

"Hey! If I can't have two cheat days in a row, you can't either!" Ann piped up, her mouth full of strawberry and cream as she scarfed the last remains of her crepe. Two pairs of brown eyes looked at her and Ann briefly wondered since when did these two care about proper manners until Ryuji spoke up.

"Ya' got some cream on your face," Ryuji said, and Ann reached up to wipe her mouth on her sleeve. 

"Did I get it?" Ann asked and both of her partners spoke when they leaned in.

"Nope. Let me get it for ya'--"

"No, but I've got it--"

Both Ryuji and Shiho leaned and brushed their lips against the corners of Ann's. Ann squeaked, surprise and embarrassment overcoming her senses as she pushed both away to cover her face with her hand and crumple up crepe wrapper. Again, she heard her partners laugh it up, as if she wasn't just set up for a humiliatingly cute gag they probably had to spend all night scheming about, since there's no way either of them are that smooth and she's right.

"No fair!" The blonde girl whined, refusing to uncover her red face. Jesus, they could've warned her!

"Sorry." She wasn't.

"Yeah, me too." He's not.

Ann groaned, shaking her head ith her twin tails bouncing around, she stood up.

Ann smiled at Ryuji and Shiho's confused faces and as chirpy as ever, said "Come on, you guys owe me another crepe for that,"

"Ann, no."

"Ann, ya really not thinkin' 'bout the calories in this stuff?"  
"I know, I know! But just let me cheat one more today and I promise we'll hit the gym whenever you two want! And, Ryuji, we'll get ramen anytime you want after today." Ann offered, waggling her eyebrows at them. She saw that neither of them were barely half-way through their own crepes, and here she is digging for extra cash in her purse and pouting at her partners to pitch in. Maybe she did love crepes just a bit too much, but she couldn't really bring herself to care. 

\----

Shiho and Ryuji stood up as well, before they knew it they were infront of the crepe place, watching their girlfriend animatedly order another crepe. Maybe they were too easy on cheat days on her, but with her smile bright as she sunk her teeth into her second helping of the sugary treat, while Ryuji and Shiho just barely finished up theirs, the two couldn't really bring themselves to care.


End file.
